specialclassfandomcom-20200213-history
Discovery: Caspar (transcript)
*''opening. Episode begins in a dark room. Seconds later, someone opens a door, letting in light. The screen reveals a teen with fair hair fast asleep.'' *'Female Voice:' Wakey, wakey! curtains, letting in more light *'Teen:' groans Mom! *'Teen's Mother:' Come on, Caspar! Up and at 'em! *'Caspar:' Why should mornings start by waking up? out of bed and falls on the floor. Scene cuts to Caspar eating breakfast with his sister. He is watching the news. *'Glenn LaFleur:' Controversy continues still over Todd Schulnik's theory about the Ontario Lights. Many citizens say tha- television is turned off *'Caspar:' Mom, I was watching that! *'Caspar's Mom:' We've already said no television in the mornings. *'Caspar's Sister:' Yeah, Caspar. *'Caspar:' his breath Shut up, Amy. *'Amy:' Hey! Mom! Caspar told me to shut up! *'Caspar's Mom:' Caspar, don't tell your sister to shut up. *'Amy:' Ha! *'Caspar's Mom:' And Amy, don't back-sass your brother. *'Caspar:' and starts eating his cereal. Theme song plays. Scene cuts to Caspar in his classroom. *'Mrs. Souplanger:' Alright, everyone. You can start working in the workbook. class takes out their spelling workbooks. Screen focuses on Caspar. He looks at the workbook, and then, without looking directly at it, puts his hand into his pencil case and grabs ahold of one. He brings his hand over to the page, just to see that the pencil is not in his hand, but has fallen on the floor. Again, without looking directly at it, he picks it up and brings his hand towards the page, just to see that it isn't in his hand, but has fallen on the floor again. Irritated, he picks up the pencil and studies it, and sees that nothing is wrong with it. He looks away and brings his hand to his page, just to see an empty hand and the pencil on the floor. He picks up the pencil again and studies it for several seconds. He is just turning his head away when the pencil seemingly falls straight through his hand. Confused, he slowly picks up the pencil to study it, and, after a few seconds, is alarmed to see the pencil fall straight through his hand. With a horrified look on his face, Caspar walks over to Mrs. Souplanger's desk. *'Caspar:' a shaky voice Mrs. Souplanger? *'Mrs. Souplanger:' Yes, Caspar? Is there something wrong? *'Caspar:' pause Can I go to the washroom? *'Mrs. Souplanger:' Go ahead. *''exits the classroom and goes into the washroom. He immediately turns on the tap and starts to splash water in his face. All of a sudden the water stops splashing from his hands. He opens his eyes and tries to fill his hands with water to see that the water is rushing straight through his hands and that his hands are now slightly transparent. Horrified, he tries to grab a paper towel to dry his face, but he cannot, as his hands will go straight through the paper towel. He then sees at the corner of his eye, to his dismay, that his eyes are now glowing grey. He then sees that his arms are now going through his sleeves. Soon enough, his entire body is going through his clothes, which leaves them in a pile on the floor. He kneels down and tries to pick them up, but, of course, his hands go through.'' *'Caspar:' screaming What's happening to me? puts his hands on his head in distress, and soon realizes that his hands aren't going through his head. Slowly he gets up and looks at the mirror to see that his hands are no longer slightly transparent and that his eyes are back to normal. He slowly picks up his clothes and heads into the washroom stall. Scene cuts to Caspar walking down the hallway, who is still overwhelmed by what had happened to him. During this time, he also passes groups seen in previous episodes, such as Trent and Zephyr, and Flint and James. *'Male Teen:' ''Hey! Caspar! *'Caspar:'' out of a "trance"'' Yeah? *'''Male Teen: You okay? *'Caspar:' Uh, yeah. I'm...fine. I'm...just not myself today. *'Male Teen:' Are you sure? *'Caspar:' Yeah, I'm fine. *'Male Teen:' Hey do you wanna hang out today? *'Caspar:' Uh, sure, Rory. cuts to Caspar and Rory walking home. *'Rory:' So, yesterday, I walked into the Dragon store downtown and saw that they had a life sized figure of a Dalek from Doctor Who! So, I went completely nuts and went over to the cashier and she said... turns to Caspar who suddenly takes notice in the window of a shop that his eyes are, again, glowing grey. While this is happening, Rory is still talking until he gets Caspar's attention. ...that Stephen Moffat had been through Guelph with the cast of Doctor Who and stopped by the Dragon! And it didn't stop... Caspar? You-hoo, Caspar? *'Caspar:' back in attention, not looking at Rory, but at the ground. Uh, yeah, that's crazy! *'Rory:' Yeah, but it didn't stop there. looks at another window, while Rory is talking, and sees that his eyes are no longer grey. He sighs in relief. She then tells me that Matt Smith signed exclusive autographs and that they were available fore purchase, so, of course, I bought one. Isn't that insane? *'Caspar:' Uh, yeah, that's awesome! *'Rory:' I know, right? Actually, now that we're here, I can show you in my room. *'Caspar:' Sure! That would be great! enter the house and put down their backpacks *'Rory:' I'm just gonna go get a snack. heads into the kitchen. Caspar stands there for a moment, and then picks up a comic book that was on a couch. Rory returns with a granola bar. Alright, let's go. lets go of the comic book, as the screen zooms up on the comic falling through his hand. Rory once again talks while they walk up the stairs. I should show you my new Magic card deck. It's awesome! Oh, right, you don't like Magic cards. Well, anyway, I've been working on the''...'' notices that his hand is starting to go transparent again. Rory talks over this. ...opening sequence for the Doctor Who history film, and it looks pretty good. *'Caspar:' to get worried because his hand is starting to fall through. Without thinking, he speaks to his hand Stop it! hand turns back to normal *'Rory:' What? *'Caspar:' Oh, uh, sorry. I was thinking about a bad memory. *'Rory:' Yeah, that's happened to me before. Anyway, so I was working on the opening sequence... reluctantly looks back at his hand, and sees that it is slightly transparent again. He shakes his and several times, and turns back to normal, but soon after turns sightly transparent. He shakes his hand several times before it actually stops going slightly transparent. ...so now the titles look like metal. It looks pretty great. enter Rory's room. Rory instantly goes over to his autograph by Matt Smith. Isn't it great? *'Caspar:' awe Woah. This is an actual autograph...from Matt Smith. *'Rory:' I'm just as freaked out as you are. *'Caspar:' Lucky. *'Rory:' I think they actually still have a few autographs left at the store. *'Caspar:' Really? I need to get one. pause I'm gonna go get a drink. starts running down the stairs, and soon falls over. He looks over at his leg, and sees it starting to turn slightly transparent. His eyes are also glowing grey. He shakes his leg, trying to get it to stop, but it won't turn back. Rory, sorry, man, but I just realized that I have to go now! *'Rory:' from upstairs Why? *'Caspar:' I...can't explain right now! hopping on one leg towards the door. Sorry! See you tomorrow! *'Rory:' Alright, see you then! continues hopping down the sidewalk, as Rory watches from a window in confusion. Caspar keeps hopping, passing by a boy with dark blond hair and brown eyes who, like Rory, becomes confused by Caspar. Caspar arrives home and gets inside, and then falls down on the floor. He looks at his hands, which are still slightly transparent. *'Caspar:' a shakiness in his voice What's wrong with me? zooms out into the corner of the room, in the viewing angle of those of a security camera. A computer mouse icon then clicks on the security footage. The security footage shrinks down, then revealing many different angles of security footage of Caspar, as well as others, like Trent and Flint. On the right side of the screen is a small typing bar. It then types out: "student #3 found". Cut to black. *''of episode''